The Moon To My sun
by jcrissrid
Summary: Loves is in the air in Paris for Kurt and Blaine's honeymoon. This is the mini fiction I promised you. This follows our boys from Forever Love and Ambassadors Abroad. I think this should be maybe 5 chapters? give or take. If you read my stories you know how much I change it up as I go. idea's are constantly popping in my head changing things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the mini Fiction that I promised. It will be only the honeymoon. I have the 2nd chapter almost finished, but i can make not promises on speed of posting right now. I'm in the process of moving and packing so my life it totally messed up and confusing.**

**I love you all and hope that this is little fic will be everything you expect and wanted for our boys honeymoon.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own these two characters, because I would create a show just around them. Alas, Ryan, Brad and the rest of FOX own them..**

* * *

**The Moon to My Sun**

**Chapter 1**

"Kurt, wake up." Kurt felt a nudge to his shoulder but batted the hand away. "Kurt, you need to get up baby."

"Don' wanna." He snuffled out.

"But Kurt, we're getting ready to land." Blaine's voice finally registered in his mind and the alarming thought that they were getting land was the second thing that registered. Weren't they planning on making love on the plane behind a closed door? Didn't that conversation just happen?

"I thought we were going to make a honeymoon night on the plane." Kurt said, voice scratchy with the remnants of sleep.

"Open your eyes baby."

Kurt sighed before reluctantly prying one eye open and then the other. He smiled when he saw the perfect golden brown staring at him. Blaine eyes could even smile, he thought to himself. "Open."

"You slept for almost five hours."

Kurt's forehead crinkled in thought. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He protested about the lack of sex on the plane.

Blaine planted himself on the floor in front of his beloved. "I was nudged awake just about ten minutes ago. I just went to pee before I came back to wake you up." He caressed Kurt's face. "I think we both needed the sleep after the drunken stupor and hangover. The good thing is, we won't be tired later, right?"

Kurt closed his eyes again, but the smile grew larger and larger on his face as he responded still very tiredly. "Yeah."

"Okay, then get up. We have to sit in the main cabin chairs and buckle up. We're landing soon." Blaine walked away to do who knows what.

How could Blaine be so chipper right now was all that Kurt could think about as he rolled, and yes rolled off of the couch landing on his hands and knees. Kurt groaned as he pushed up from the ground finally putting his weight where it belonged, on his feet. He felt Blaine's presence back. "I'm up." He said without looking at Blaine.

"Awww. You poor baby. It's been a rough twenty-four hours."

"Yes it has been." Kurt agreed as Blaine took his hand and led him out to the main cabin area. He sat in his seat and buckled before stretching his arms high up and then his legs way out.

Blaine giggled at the cuteness. "And you think I'm a big puppy dog. You look like an adorable kitten."

"I'm a tiger, not a kitten. Kitten is too.. so.. gay."

"I'm fine with tiger as long as you growl at me when I'm fucking you hard later." Blaine leaned in to say the last part as he brushed his lips over the sensitive skin just under his ear.

"I promise, as long as you keep the promise of fucking me hard." Kurt's pants tightened slightly with a picture of Blaine hunched over him fucking him hard. The thought would have to wait because Kurt didn't have the luxury of whacking off in the bathroom before they landed.

It was like Blaine knew the thoughts in Kurt's mind. "I'm sorry I got you thinking about it." Blaine winked as Kurt picked up his line of sight to his crotch where no doubt his half hard cock was making itself known to the public.

"I'll just close my eyes and nap until we land. It's not like we can do anything else anyway."

Blaine just took his hand as he messed with his iPhone in the other.

* * *

"Here at last." Blaine sighed as they entered the condo for the first time in over a year.

Kurt smiled as he remembered how beautiful the place was. The luggage was already brought up by what Kurt could only think was a service elevator. They had some things to take care of downstairs so that the cleaning people would know what to do for the two weeks they were here. Blaine didn't want anyone interrupting them unnecessarily. Kurt didn't either for that matter. They both knew that they wanted personal time, not just for sex, but for them to just be them. They wanted to talk and laugh and just enjoy each other before the craziness of school took them to separate schools and time apart. Time apart that they weren't used to.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's eight o'clock here, but we still need to eat dinner. Let's change and go out for dinner, then we can turn in and start getting adjusted to the time zone."

"Turn in?" Kurt questioned. "It is our honeymoon Blaine."

"Turn in, as in strip naked and relax and do whatever comes up." Blaine smirked. "We can put our robes on and sit on the terrace, drink wine and talk."

"Talk?"

"Or, you know, whatever. Talk and maybe kiss." Blaine was clearly teasing.

"Maybe kiss." Kurt's hands were on his hips. "Kiss. I need your hard cock.."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's face cutting off his words. "Maybe kiss, but I'm definitely fucking you hard into the couch out on the terrace."

Kurt smiled, kissed Blaine on the nose and walked past Blaine toward the bedroom. "Now that's what I call a honeymoon."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying the terrace music from Blaine's iPod playing over the speakers. "It's so peaceful out here." Kurt commented as they sipped wine from solid crystal goblets. "I'm so glad we're here for two whole weeks."

"-and a few days. We have about sixteen days to explore the city." Blaine corrected him.

"-and you." Kurt settled into a nice wine relaxed enough to flirt with his beloved husband. He wasn't' drunk but less inhibited. "We get to explore you." He smirked.

"I don't need to explore me. I spent years doing that before I met you." Blaine turned to look at Kurt catching Kurt's eyes and noting the blush on his face, no doubt because he was imagining Blaine exploring his own body. "I think I know every inch of your body, but I wouldn't mind a refresher course." Kurt blushed more. "I like that I can still make you blush."

"I don't even know why. I should be used to your cheesy comments." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips gently, but quickly. "You're welcome you know."

"Welcome?" It puzzled Blaine.

"To refresh your memory." Kurt laid back eyes glassy as he blinked flirtatiously.

"I know we were going to.. uh.. enjoy the terrace, but it's late. I think we might need to…"

"Inside, in case we get loud." Kurt chuckled. "I know you too well, Blaine."

"Plus it's almost one in the morning. I don't want to wake up all of Paris." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders pulling him in closer. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder looking out at the river before turning to kiss him on the neck sweetly. They both looked out at the sky. There were a lot of stars visible considering the big city lights. "So, inside?"

"Inside definitely. I'm ready to get the honeymoon started. I'm horny as hell." Kurt stood first before pulling Blaine up. Kurt could see his cock hard in his jeans. He kissed Blaine while his hand trailed the swell of Blaine's ass before circling to his hip and finally landing on his cock. Kurt pressed his hand against his hardness hearing Blaine's breath hitch at the touch. "You know we haven't made love since before our second wedding."

"I know. I'm pretty hard. Might not last very long." Blaine simply said.

"Don't care. I know how to get you hard again." And Kurt did know because he knew Blaine's body as well as his own. "So let me lead you to our destination, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, where you can fuck my brains out."

"You're quite crude tonight Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Where did this come from?"

"I think it came from the hangover, the flight, the sleep, the sex talk, the oysters at dinner and the fact that I haven't come in like four days and I can't even remember the last time we made love because we drank too much wine." Kurt was clearly excited. He was talking a mile a minute.

Blaine thought back to the last few days. "Oh yeah. The last time I remember was at my grandparent's house. We drank too much the night of the real wedding and then too much the second wedding." Blaine was being gently prodded toward the bedroom. "I'm sorry. We should definitely stop drinking. I feel like I've spent the last four days either having a hangover or drinking."

"Not in Paris, we're not. We can actually drink legally here. It's how much we drink that we need to control. Like tonight, we only drank a glass or so each. I feel great and I'm ready for some serious lovemaking now." Kurt wanted the real honeymoon. Sure they had a lot of sex, but he wanted all of it in the two weeks they had here. It was going to be the honeymoon he dreamed of. It was going to be walking along the Seine, shopping in quaint bookstores, getting coffee and eating ice cream from the same cone. They would sit on the terrace and read and listen to music while holding hands. He wanted to feed Blaine food and vice versa. They were going to do the simple and romantic things all day and come home to make love all night. That was what a honeymoon was supposed to be, right? Blaine would make sure it was the perfect honeymoon.

Kurt pulled him the rest of the way into the bedroom where his honeymoon would begin in the four poster bed that awaited them. Kurt wasted no time stripping Blaine's shirt off and then his own. As he dropped his shirt to the floor not caring about it in the least, Blaine's lips were on his nipple sucking and licking the tiny nub that peaked in response. He couldn't help but throw his head back in pleasure. His heart skipped a beat at the gesture and his hands curled into Blaine's hair immediately tugging at the curls. "Feels so good," Kurt said with a sigh, head thrown back instinctively.

Blaine continued to plant open mouth kisses to the other nipple before sucking it in while his thumb continued rubbing over the other one. The sensation rippled through Kurt's body as he moaned in pleasure, pleasure that he missed so much. It seemed like a year since he felt the touch. Blaine kneeled, kissing to his navel where he planted more open mouth kisses, gently sucking in the taught skin there. His hands worked Kurt's jeans open pushing them and his briefs down to the ground before Kurt helped him peel them off the rest of the way. Kurt's cock brushed his throat when it sprung free and he moaned at the feel of his head meeting Blaine's skin. It was erotic to have Blaine there, not touching his cock, but right there. It was the fact that he wasn't paying attention to it that brought him to attention.

Kurt pulled him up as a signal that it was his turn. Kurt skipped Blaine's nipples in favor of the slight trail of hair that covered the abs and led him to the button of Blaine's jeans. He licked his way down and quickly removed Blaine's pants dropping his hands to the curve of Blaine's ass squeezing the muscled orbs while his mouth took in the painfully hard cock he refused to ignore. Blaine hissed at the pleasure. "It's been way too long." He moaned as Kurt's mouth slicked his cock so that his mouth could slide easily up and down. "Kurt, I won't last baby." His hands placed on either side of Kurt's face nudging him off. "I need to be inside you. I want to be inside you."

Kurt whispered 'I love you' as they made the few steps to the bed. Kurt lay on his back spreading his legs to allow Blaine to settle between them after he grabbed the lube. Kurt held his own legs up so that Blaine could have quick and easy access. The last thing Kurt wanted was for it to be drawn out. This was their honeymoon. They were supposed to fuck and fuck a lot. Blaine's finger returned, covered in lube. His finger brushed over Kurt's hole before dipping in. Kurt moaned. "Fuck," slipped out of his mouth in a whisper as he relaxed into the rhythmic motion of his lover and husband preparing him gently, prodding him open, slicking him up to accept his thick hard cock waiting for the right time. In no time at all, Blaine was three fingers in. "Fuck me now Blaine. Please Blaine," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine's fingers were gone and the head of his cock now replaced Kurt's abandoned hole. The soft velvety head pushed in slowly, but steadily until he was completely buried inside Kurt. Blaine wanted to jerk quickly forward so badly, but knew he would need to exercise patience, patience that he didn't have right now. It had been a few days and this was their honeymoon. He wanted to fuck Kurt like there was no tomorrow. Kurt was right, it had been too long, yet he knew he could hold off. He knew that he needed to make this what Kurt wanted. It was what he wanted too. He waited until Kurt's eyes opened and a slight smiled graced his face. Blaine held his ankles allowing Kurt to relax his knees. It was like letting Blaine in further. Blaine pulled out just a little before pressing back in feeling Kurt clench around him and hearing him moan. "Relax baby. I'll take care of you."

"You always do Blaine, always." Kurt didn't have to worry about his legs cramping because Blaine held his ankles right where he wanted Kurt to be. Kurt's hands held on to the headboard as he pushed himself down to meet Blaine's thrust in. Blaine knew he was ready to be made love to, or rather fucked senseless as Kurt asked for.

There were two Kurt's, the one that loved romance and the one that had a carnal need. This Kurt was the one with a carnal need. He's been anticipating it, wanting it and wanted it now, so Blaine gave it to him, hard and fast. The slapping of skin was all that could be heard besides the high pitched moan of his lover. Blaine pressed in with long purposeful strokes, pausing each time to make sure he was hitting Kurt's prostate and pushing deeply in, as deeply as he could get. Kurt could only hold on for dear life since Blaine held his ankles. Blaine had all the control. Kurt could only stroke himself to the ravaging pace of Blaine's thrusts. "Harder Blaine. More. I need to feel you tomorrow and the next day. I need you to fuck me." Kurt begged and Blaine gave, his cock filling Kurt repeatedly and relentlessly. It was perfect. Kurt didn't want to feel empty. Blaine continued on with punishing thrusts. He knew Kurt could take it. The few times they fucked hard like this was in times of need and they both needed this.

"I fucking love you Kurt," Blaine breathily said. Sweat was glistening on his brow, neck and shoulders. His chest would be dripping sweat soon. "I-I'm going to come, baby."

Kurt sped up his own hand. It would only be proper for them to come together. After all, this is the first time they've made love after being married… and remember it. "I'm close. Hold on. I want to get there Blaine. We need to come together."

Blaine was sweating. He held off, waiting for Kurt to catch up. He didn't even know he was holding his breath, but he was. "Come on baby. I love you so much and you feel so fucking good. I want you to come around me. When you come you hold my cock inside you and I feel like I belong there. I want to stay in that moment with you when we're coming."

"Oh fuck Blaine.. I-I'm…" Nothing else was said, but Blaine let go with a groan. His hips stuttered and he felt Kurt' coming in that moment. It was perfect.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, finally releasing his ankles so that his legs could drop down on either side of Blaine's body. "That was.." Blaine paused for a few breaths. "Amazing."

Kurt was breathing heavy in the post orgasmic bliss. "I want you to stay there Blaine. I want to fall asleep knowing your right there. I want to know that you belong inside me."

Blaine giggled. "I think you'll know I was right there tomorrow when you wake up." But to humor him, Blaine stayed there, knowing that he would eventually have to pull out. There he stayed until they were too tired to even think. So tonight was not a night of making love all night. The plane trip drained them. Tomorrow was another honeymoon day and night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the beginning of there honeymoon. You know I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It was done, so I figured that I shouldn't make you guys wait. This is not what you expect, I'll bet. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It's so beautiful here, Blaine. I sometimes think we should stay here and live here. I don't feel worried about being bashed here." Kurt paused as they walked hand in hand along the Seine sipping coffees. The morning was bright and sunny.

Blaine reached into a bag and took out a pastry. "We could, you know."

"Could what? Stay here?"

"Yeah, if it's what you wanted. We could finish school and move here. It would be a great place for you with the entire fashion industry at your fingertips." Blaine knew Kurt would love it here. Kurt seemed to come alive or rather, seemed to be comfortable here.

Kurt turned and stopped them in their tracks. Blaine held the pastry to Kurt's lips waiting for him to bite. "Too fattening."

"It's our honeymoon. This is what newlyweds do." Blaine smiled innocently.

"Gain weight?"

"No. Feed each other food like lovesick fools. It's romantic and I want to give you romantic." Blaine waited. "I'll help you work it off later." He winked.

Reluctantly, Kurt opened his mouth for the pastry and he was actually glad he did. As he chewed, "Oh my fucking God. This melts like butter in my mouth. It's so good." He waited for Blaine to offer him another bite and he did. Kurt didn't waste any time accepting this time.

"So, do you want to?"

"Want to what, move here?" Kurt said while still chewing the pastry.

"Yeah." Blaine asked. He would do anything for Kurt.

"No. This isn't your dream Blaine. You wouldn't be able to pursue your career here." Kurt knew Blaine wanted to enter politics at some point in his future. After all, his major was Comparative Literature and Society. "You want to become a lawyer and fight for the things you believe in, fight for us. You would be so good at it and I would be so proud of you. I know that Blaine Anderson is destined to make a difference."

"Maybe, but, Blaine Anderson is not doing anything."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Blaine was never anything but confident about his future. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson will make a difference as long as his wonderful husband is with him. It doesn't matter where." He ducked his head a little, still getting used to being a Hummel-Anderson. "What better union exists in the world to become a politician and a lawyer." He was destined.

"You're right. Hummel is a politician and Anderson is the epitome of law. We'll do what's best for both of us."

"We will. We'll weigh our options and then decide what we do. Who knows, maybe I'm destined for International politics. My granddad is an international lawyer." They were both very positive about things.

They continued to walk, finally leaving the banks of the Seine and travelling away from it. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at something that caught his attention. It was a building that looked familiar at first. It took Blaine a minute to realize where they were. In their wandering and talking, Blaine stopped paying attention to where they were walking. They wandered directly in front of the school that was the start of their biggest nightmare. Kurt paled, surely from remembering the awful things that happened here.

"Keep walking Kurt." Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him toward the opposite direction.

Kurt put a hand out to Blaine's chest. "No. Let's go in." Kurt stared at the building not waiting for Blaine's response.

Blaine was stunned. "No. Why would you want to go in? Kurt, we're past this. We need to keep the past in the past."

Kurt wasn't pale anymore, but his face was flat and unreadable. "I want to see." Then it dawned on Kurt that this may also hold ill memories for Blaine. After all, he had the scar to remind him every day. "Unless it's too difficult for you."

"Why would it be harder for me than you? This isn't where I got hurt, you did. It's too much." Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly. He caressed Kurt's cheek with the back of his fingers. He looked for uncertainty and fear. He was still unable to read him.

Kurt's hand ran across Blaine's abdomen where the scar from the past remained for them as a remembrance of where they'd been and how far they'd come. "Even though it didn't happen here, Blaine, it led to this." He caressed the cloth over the scar. "All of this led to the worst day of my entire existence, but I got so much more out of it." Kurt turned to Blaine and held both hands. "It gave us both strength that led to us getting married and being here today. Let's do this." Kurt pulled gently on Blaine's hands in the direction of the school.

Blaine was still reluctant to relive the memory, but if there was one thing that Kurt taught him, it was that he was strong. He and Kurt were strong together. This was part of their history and it would always be part of their history. It was what made them as strong as they were today. Blaine knew Kurt wanted this. He was nervous of what might happen, but knew that when Kurt was this determined, it would need to be done. They couldn't move forward on their honeymoon at this point without going in.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and allowed it. He hoped that it was the right decision, but no matter what, he and Kurt were married and would be there for each other. Kurt, strong beautiful Kurt, led them to the door where they found one to be open. "We should stop to see if the headmaster of this school is here." They made their way to the office and found the same Principal there. He was shocked to see them as he shook their hands. "We would like to just look around. If that's okay? The courtyard where we ate and the bathroom where the…uh..incident happened."

"Of course. It's nice to see that you're still together." He seemed concerned for the boys. "I still greatly regret the happenings here that day."

Kurt smiled at him. "We just got married. We're here on our honeymoon." Kurt paused before continuing. Instead of dwelling on the actual event he skipped it altogether. "Do you know what happened after all of this?"

He ducked his head in apology. "Yes, we were questioned a lot about the incident and then again when he was released. I'm sorry for all of your trouble."

Kurt brushed it off. Blaine was there with him. They were united in a way no one could come close to. "It's not your fault. You couldn't possibly know he was crazy and had issues. His own parents didn't even understand the issues he had." Kurt paused. "Do you happen to know?"

"We get updates and he is still in treatment in a prison. It's not a bad place as he could be, but he's there as of my last update a week ago. You've no need to worry. I get notified if he escapes or leaves since this was his last place of schooling and the incident occurred on the grounds." He responded understanding where Kurt was going.

Kurt looked uncomfortable now. "So we can go?"

"Take all the time you need. Please just stop here to let me know that you're leaving. We have tighter security standards now." Kurt nodded his understanding.

Blaine took his hand. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kurt was stronger now. "I think it's all part of healing. I'm not sure I'll ever be over all of this, but I seem to make the right choices when it comes to things I need to do to heal."

Blaine kissed him. "It's because you're strong Kurt. You're so strong. You're my hero."

Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine. "You're silly. You're my hero. Only one of us can be a hero and it's you."

"That's where you're wrong, my love. We can be each other's heroes." Blaine believed it as they wandered to the back of the building and the area where they had their outdoor dinner.

Kurt stood in the middle of the area just looking around and slowly wandered to the place he remembered standing and meeting Paul for the first time. Blaine looked around himself. He wandered to the spot he was in when he noticed Kurt talking to Paul. As soon as he realized where Kurt was standing he walked over. He just waited for Kurt to speak. "This is where it started. Right here." He pointed to the spot on the ground. Kurt's gaze seemed to wander. His mind was somewhere else. "He was strange and bold and I remembered hating him from the moment he opened his mouth." Kurt went silent as he gazed around. "I remembered seeing you talking and enjoying yourself. You were smiling so wide. You know when your eyes crinkle at the corners? You were gorgeous."

"You were gorgeous." Blaine was patient with Kurt. Kurt was mature and though he wasn't sure what Kurt expected to get from this visit, he knew Kurt would need to do things at his own pace.

"It was beautiful out that night. Not unlike last night." Kurt turned entirely around and looked at the door that led to the bathroom that was the beginning of a nightmare that took a long time to vacate his thoughts. He started to walk toward it.

"Are you sure you're ready for this." Blaine stopped him. "I won't stop you and I'll be here with you every step of the way. I love you Kurt and you need to be very sure you're ready."

Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's cheek cupping it and caressing his face gently. "Sweet and beautiful Blaine. I love you so much. I'm ready. Let's go." He took Blaine's hand and dragged him through the door. They walked directly into the bathroom. Kurt didn't even hesitate. He stopped just inside the door and looked around. He didn't seem sad or anything. He looked very matter of fact. It was a bathroom after all. He dropped Blaine's hand and slowly walked to the corner where he was attacked. He reached his hand out and touched the wall gently. Nothing had changed since the attack. "It's still the same as I remember." Kurt said, yet he sounded off in the distance.

Blaine stayed where he was. He didn't want to make any moves that Kurt would feel like he was under the same attack from that fateful night. "I came in and saw you."

"You were my knight in shining armor." Kurt looked at the ground seemingly to think about something then raised his head to Blaine. "You saved me. You saved me and brought me to the condo. It was one of many times you saved me, you know."

"I'll always be there for you." Blaine walked to Kurt slowly and hesitantly until Kurt held out his hand to Blaine. Blaine reached out and let Kurt pull him to him.

They were in the corner, but not against the wall. Kurt hugged Blaine and looked into his eyes. His fingers moved into Blaine's hair brushing through the mass of curls. "I think I'm done here. Are you ready?"

It was abrupt and Blaine would definitely ask Kurt about it later, but not now. Kurt seemed fine. He seemed very in control of himself. "I'm ready when you are."

"I've seen enough and I'm ready to walk away. This time I walk away with confidence. I walk away from this place knowing it was only a bathroom. This was a bathroom that I visited with my husband. I caressed his beautiful face and looked into his kind, hazel eyes and saw how much he loves me." Kurt seemed content with the visit and didn't seem sad at all. Blaine understood. Kurt wanted it to be a place. Just a place, not a place where bad things happened.

"Where to next?" Blaine questioned, hoping for something more upbeat. This detour down a memory lane that most people would want to forget made him sad and longing for simpler times.

"I think it's time for lunch and shopping." Kurt said calmly and determined. Blaine thought that was the most perfect thing to do.

"Blaine. This would be beautiful in the entryway. I just don't know if it's worth it to buy it here and ship it." Kurt eyed a hand painted vase that would look beautiful in any entryway. The gallery they stopped in was quite expensive and Kurt didn't feel like he should spend the money.

"You can buy it if you really want it, Kurt." Blaine liked it, but it seemed pricey for something that was really a vase. "It just seems sort of ordinary really."

"The coloring is beautiful." Kurt said as he took a closer look without touching it. Then he really thought about it. "I wonder if we can go to a flea market and find something like this. Maybe more worn and loved."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He always appreciated Kurt's eye for beauty, but his eye for a diamond in the rough was even more impressive. Kurt was very unique. "I like that idea.

After spending the next hour or so shopping in the mainstream, Kurt purchased scarves. A lot of scarves. He also managed to find two shirts and a pair of shoes for Blaine and a pair of dark wash jeans for Blaine as well. "These are going to be fabulous with that shirt you have. I can't wait to see what they look like together."

"You can't wait to see my ass." Blaine chuckled.

"I can't wait to see your ass in the dark wash jeans. I think it'll look delicious, though your ass looks delicious in any pants you wear."

You can dress me up later, sweetheart." Blaine promised.

It was a few hours later when there were walking along the street through a large flea market. "There have to be millions of artists selling their artwork for dollars. It would be a neat idea to say we bought something off of a street artist after someone saw it and thought it was priceless." They walked hand in hand examining piece after piece and artwork after artwork. There were so many artists of different types here. You could find anything you wanted out here. It was across the walkway that something caught Kurt's eye. The colors seemed to glow in the sunlight and drew him in. He wandered directly to it and held it up. "This is a beautiful bowl. I like better than the million dollar vase. See this intricate detail. It's like it was the wrong color but then you look at it again and it's perfect. Perfectly complimentary." Kurt smiled at it. It was like he and Blaine. Kurt's pale smooth skin and eyes complimented Blaine's olive rougher and slightly hairy build and darker eyes. Even their hair was different.

The artist walked up behind them. His French accent quite thick. "I make it myself." He smiled hopeful that they were considering purchasing.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he held it up to the sunlight. "It is exquisite."

"It's almost like feathers or a drape. I love it." Kurt turned it around in his hands to view all the sides.

"Are we buying it?"

Kurt was positive and smiled brightly. "We are."

Blaine talked to the man as Kurt continued to peruse the other items. He picked up a platter that held the same colors. Kurt deduced that they were made at the same time. The artist confirmed it. "I made them together."

"Then we shouldn't separate them. Some things are meant to stay together." He looked at Blaine who matched his knowing smile.

"We'll take them both." Blaine handed him the money. "Thank you sir. Enjoy the day."

Kurt placed them gently in the bag from their earlier shopping. Kurt felt like he got the best deal of the day. He carried away his platter and bowl. He knew where he planned to put them. It would look fantastic on the entryway table with the painting from spring break behind it on the wall. His creative juices flowed in this moment. He and Blaine started to trek back toward home all kisses and hand holding. They were in the moment. It was romance at its best and Kurt couldn't be any happier than right now. "This is the best honeymoon ever."

"I didn't know you had anything to compare it too." Blaine teased.

"Maybe you'll have to take me on honeymoons every year and then I can compare them."

"I would gladly do that. Does that mean we get to fuck like rabbits every year for two weeks?" Blaine was cheeky. They had shared some very difficult things today by visiting the school and both silently agreeing that it was behind them. Blaine wanted nothing more than to sit on the terrace, order food in and drink wine for the rest of the afternoon. A nap also seemed in order so that the strength for the night could be replenished. It was afte rall, the second night of their honeymoon and they had only made love once at this point.

"Let's focus on that for tonight. Until then, I'm feeling creative. Let's go home, sit on the terrace. You can nap and cuddle while I draw a little bit."

"It's like you can read my mind, my love."

"You'll need the strength if you plan on fucking me all night." Kurt winked.

That was all Blaine needed to hear to hail a taxi. Getting home quickly was something that was quite necessary now.

* * *

**Reviews? Okay so I know there was no sex in this chapter, but you know what that means... Look out next chapter! I hope you like this little honeymoon story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for the follows and the reviews.. My move will be official in a week, so I can get my desk settled again in the most perfect spot to write Klaine love stories.. Until then, I hope you can all stick with me through all this. I was sick all weekend so I didn't finish proofreading this update that was finished ages ago.**

**This is definitely a HONRNYmoon chapter! lol Enjoy my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own them but I really wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurt was bent over the side of the bed, one knee planted on the mattress the other foot planted on the floor. His hands were curled into the sheets of the bed and the creaking sound indicating that Blaine was currently pounding into him. The slap of damp skin, as Blaine filled him up so perfectly and expertly, was all you could hear aside from Kurt's wanton moans of pleasure. "Fuck me Blaine. Feels so fucking good."

It seemed that the romance of the day, the innocent kisses and touches created a sex monster that caused Kurt to talk dirty. The afternoon was sweet. They did just what Kurt suggested. Kurt drew some spring wardrobe pieces that he couldn't wait to try and create at school and Blaine cuddled and napped. That's what led to Kurt's mouth spewing filthy sex phrases heard only in porn films. That in turn brought out a carnal side of Blaine that was usually seen only in times of desperate need. One could say it was the pent up energy of the days prior to the wedding where they didn't even make love or come at all since they were consistently hung over or getting married… twice. "I'll fuck you as hard as you want, baby."

Kurt screamed as Blaine pushed into him exceptionally hard with a long stroke. "Oh God. You feel so .. so fucking good Blaine." Kurt was gasped desperately. He was starting to push back against Blaine driving him deeper and deeper. "Oh My.. Fuck.. use that cock." Kurt wanted it. He wanted Blaine so much. All of the touches and cuddling and just being together all afternoon had gotten him to this point of desperation. "Harder.. faster.. Come on.. give it all to me." He panted.

"Take it baby. I'll give it to you." Blaine was dripping in sweat. The room smelled of sweat and sex. Blaine's hands roamed Kurt's alabaster ass before his hand lifted and came down with a slap. Kurt moaned at the vibration is sent through him. He slapped Kurt's ass hard one more time before running his hand around the pale orb soothing the pink skin. Never did Blaine stop fucking his love hard and fast as Kurt asked. "Your ass is beautiful Kurt. I love fucking it." Blaine was so aroused to the point of over arousal. He needed to come but wouldn't until he knew Kurt was close. He reached around to stroke Kurt's cock.

Kurt moaned appreciatively since he was busy holding himself up on his hands. It was so much to take in. He was repeatedly impaling himself on Blaine's cock feeling the slide of his slick cock inside him, deep and penetrating. His brain was short circuiting from the amount of stimulation to his prostate. He whined, "I want to come Blaine. Make me fucking come."

"You beg so prettily my love." Blaine pushed in hard and held himself there lifting his hips a little bit. The pressure this put on Kurt's prostate was almost enough to make Kurt come right then. He moaned appreciatively and his eyes shut as Blaine pulled almost all the way out before thrusting quickly back inside. "Come for me Kurt. Come on baby. I wannna feel you come around me." He continued the relentless pounding into Kurt's hot heat.

Kurt took over stroking his own cock. There was a growl deep in his throat that was rising to a whimper. "I-I'm close Blaine. Don't stop. Give it to me. Come on. Harder. I know you can. Fuck me harder!" Blaine obliged as much as he could. He was getting quite tired at this point. In the next minute, Blaine came inside Kurt while feeling the clench of Kurt's orgasm around his cock squeezing him, milking him as he slowed and pushed in and out through his own orgasm.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt. They were sweaty and breathing hard. "Oh my God Kurt. You've become rather bossy in bed." Blaine chuckled a little over it.

"You love it." Kurt turned his head to the side enjoying Blaine just being inside him. It felt nice to still be connected. It was special. This was the closest they could ever be to each other and he didn't want it to end.

"I love you." Blaine kissed the back of his sweaty neck and ran his fingers up the back of Kurt's sweaty hair. He finally pulled out grabbing tissues to wipe him and Kurt. He tossed them on the floor knowing that it would get cleaned up later. Blaine pounced on the bed with Kurt crawling the rest of the way up.

Kurt settled into Blaine's side and started to kiss him. His hand moved to Blaine's chest and then his fingers to Blaine's nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Blaine started to harden again at the gesture. "Get ready for more, baby." Kurt reached to Blaine sensitive cock and started to stroke him. Blaine curled in and jerked with sensitivity, but his cock still responded to the stimulation and the look in Kurt's eyes that said he wanted more.

"You're going to be the death of me babe." Blaine smiled, still spent. "But, I'll die happy and satisfied."

"Not yet you won't. You still have a few rounds to go tonight." Kurt smiled mischievously as he straddled Blaine's thighs continuing to stroke until Blaine was hard enough for Kurt to mount him. Mount him he did, sitting fully on Blaine's cock swiveling his hips, knowing that his arousal would be complete when he stimulated his prostate enough. Blaine reached out and stroked him while he continued to swivel his hips around. Kurt's head threw back in pure ecstasy. And so it began again. The rising heat in Kurt's body that wanted to feel Blaine again and again.

In the wee hours of the morning, Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine. He was completely spent. They had already made love three times or maybe it was four. Blaine was a little fuzzy at this point. "No baby. I never thought I would say this, but I can't anymore." Kurt giggled at his husband. "I'm totally serious. I think my dick is in a sex coma."

"I think I've had enough for tonight, too." The sweet mischief was readable in his words. Kurt knew he'd be sore tomorrow, but this was his honeymoon after all. He would make the most of it.

"I'm totally serious. I think my dick will be sore for a week."

"My ass is sore too. I just wanted to cuddle." Kurt said with a sigh. "Cuddle and sleep."

"I like cuddling, but maybe we should try to get a shower and change the bed sheets." Blaine reached down to the sheets feeling them. "I think they're covered in sweat and come."

"Let's just put a blanket over the top and sleep on top. I don't want to stand. I just want to roll over to your side and snuggle right in." Kurt was admittedly tired. The yawn that escaped him was a dead giveaway. "I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"I think we could hang out at home. That's the beauty of this place, baby. It's ours for the next two weeks and we can do nothing and hang out or we can go out and have fun." Blaine looked at the clock. "It's almost three in the morning. I say we play it by ear, but I wasn't kidding about being sore tomorrow. My whole body has been overworked by you today." Blaine caressed the side of Kurt's face. "Now get up so we can at least clean off with a wash cloth and get into the bed."

The next day found Kurt and Blaine indoors watching movies. What started out as a rom com marathon, soon became a Harry Potter marathon day. It was comfortable. It was a good thing because Kurt was right, his ass was sore and bruised from the spankings. Blaine took care of Kurt's sore bottom by rubbing lotion into the fingerprinted skin with a very thoughtful, "Sorry."

"No. It feels nice." Kurt hummed nothing in particular as they settled back to finish the marathon. When they finished and settled lying on the couch, Blaine opted to be the big spoon. He wrapped his arms gently around his husband, enveloping him in his love. He even wrapped his legs around Kurt's the best he could. "I'm sorry for being so rough." Blaine looked like a little kid that just got in trouble.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. "I believe I asked for it."

Guilt ridden Blaine was still processing it. "Just because you asked for it doesn't mean I should lose myself in the moment. I still need to be aware. It's something that I forget about myself. I forget how passionate I can get when I'm in the moment. I'm afraid it'll get me in trouble someday."

Kurt thought about what Blaine just admitted. True enough, Blaine was very passionate about a lot of things. When he sang, he often lost himself in the music, especially when he played the piano and sang. When he played football, he gave more than one hundred percent and could have died. "When it comes to us in the bedroom, I want you to be passionate. That was the most mind blowing sex we've probably had. Maybe ever. You never have to apologize for that in the bedroom. I wanted that. I begged and asked for that and you gave it to me just how I wanted it. You have to trust me, Blaine, when I say I would have stopped if it wasn't what I wanted. Okay?"

Blaine was still a little worried, but Kurt was right. He would have stopped him. Reluctantly he agreed, "okay."

"As for the other stuff," Kurt started, "I can't always be around in the moment, but I can help you gage if you're overdoing it. That's why I'm your husband. We're here to support each other through everything. We learn from each other and we support each other, no questions asked. If I think you're being a bit.. let's say.. over the top, I'll tell you, but you in turn have to listen and not get defensive."

Blaine smiled at that. Kurt was the perfect husband for him. "Yes. I want that."

"Okay. Now enough of this deep talk. We're a good team and we'll get through each thing as it comes okay?"

"Okay." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's head as they settled back into the movie.

* * *

As the sun set, Kurt and Blaine found themselves back outside on the terrace with chopsticks in hand. Occasionally they would gaze at the Seine and just enjoy the companionship. Tonight, they didn't even bother to get plates out. The sat shoulder to shoulder with legs entwined dipping their own chopsticks in and feeding it to the other. "This was a great idea. Staying in, movie marathon, feeding each other Chinese food." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose.

Kurt's nose scrunched up. "I'm going to get a zit on my nose."

"You won't. Think of how often I lick your face." Blaine laughed.

Kurt chuckled. "You're like a giant puppy dog sometimes when we make love."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. "You taste so good. I can't help it."

Kurt turned directly to Blaine and noticed that there was a sweet darkness to his eyes. That could only mean one thing. He was turned on and, oh yeah, Kurt was too. "You have no idea how good you taste." Kurt commented so matter of fact. Blaine just stared adoringly at him. And that was when Kurt took the Chinese food and relegated it to coffee table decoration. He got on his knees in front of Blaine, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and gently took out his half hard cock.

Blaine hardened quickly under the tender lick from base to tip. Kurt's tongue was velvety on his cock. It was like being caressed but in a whole different way than what hands did. This was playful and loving and just sweet. Kurt blinked up at Blaine, then smiled and took him into his mouth, first sucking gently on his head before lowering as far as he could. Kurt moaned around his cock and Blaine's hand scrambled to find something to grab hold of. The sofa back became the anchor he clung to while Kurt moved effortlessly and expertly up and down his shaft, never neglecting his balls as his fingers held and rolled them.

"Fuck Kurt." Blaine whispered barely able to keep his eyes open and on Kurt. "You feel so good. I love you so much." Blaine babbled until he released into Kurt's awaiting throat.

When Kurt lifted his head off, he wiped the corners of his mouth and chin and sat down to stroke at the slightly damp curly hair on Blaine's forehead. His head was still thrown back from his orgasm as he lay silently and breathing heavily just on the verge of being present again. Kurt just continued to smile lovingly and caress him. "So it was good then?"

Blaine turned his head to Kurt. "Do you really have to ask?" His smiled wearily.

And, no, Kurt didn't have to ask, but he liked to hear how happy he could make Blaine feel. It was a gift to be able to bring such pleasure to someone. Kurt was able to experience the pleasure himself when they lay in bed an hour later, Blaine planted comfortably between his legs, mouth working Kurt up to a frenzied orgasm.

* * *

"I feel so refreshed today. I'm not as sore. I think I'm ready to walk around Paris again." Kurt announced the next morning.

"So then, I have lunch planned and then I have a surprise." Blaine smiled.

"It's not fair. You can plan surprises because you know Paris. I can't plan surprises." Kurt pouted.

Blaine took the sides of Kurt's mouth and pushed them up into a smile. "That's why I plan surprises."

So they left the condo with a car taking them to the café where they got engaged. They sat outside at the same table they got engaged at. Blaine gazed at Kurt who was glowing with happiness. "This was a good choice?" Blaine questioned, though he didn't need the answer.

"Excellent choice." Kurt was still wondering what was planned. "But where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Am I even dressed for it? If you take me somewhere and I'm underdressed I'll kill you." Kurt worried. In Lima, he was the only one with any type of fashion sense, but here, he was just ordinary.

"Kurt, you're wearing a jacket with all these zipper things and a totally cool shirt under that. Your pants are, well, always fashionable and so are your boots. I'm not sure if you could ever be underdressed." Blaine tried to make him feel comfortable, but the fact was that Blaine was comfortable in his own clothes that were not as fashionable as Kurt's but nice enough.

"You're wearing a jacket today which made me evaluate my outfit. I figured if you were dressing up a little more, I should too."

"You're fine." Blaine went back to his food. "Trust me, you'll fit right in."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kurt stepped out of the car and looked up. "Blaine, oh my God." He covered his mouth and looked at Blaine then at the building again. "Oh my God."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "So this was a good surprise, right?"

"Oh my God."

"Kurt baby, you're starting to sound like a broken record." Blaine really wanted to hear his real verbal response.

"This is, oh my God. I can't believe. I totally forgot. Oh my God." Kurt was at a loss for words as was evidenced by the same phrases pouring out of his mouth. "I can't.. Oh my God Blaine. I forgot that we'd be here for Men's fashion week."

Blaine smiled smugly. "I thought so. That's why I took the liberty of securing tickets to two.. not one... read my lips, two shows."

Kurt was actually starting to make a scene. Blaine took his elbow. "Now calm down because I'm sure there are a lot of stars at this show. It is Burberry, after all."

Just then Kurt straightened out his outfit and started look around. Blaine was right. The stars and famous people and even royalty attended these types of events. "I can't believe I freaked out." His faced turned red. "I hope no one noticed."

"No one is looking. They're all looking for the famous people. We don't fall into that category. At least here we are just a bunch of nobody's with money." Blaine took him by the elbow to usher him toward the entrance where they provided their tickets and entered. Their seats weren't bad. They were third row on the side, but the view in Kurt's opinion was perfect.

"I can't believe I'm at a Paris fashion show." Kurt was almost at the point of hyperventilation. "I need to calm down. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You won't. Besides, this is just the first of many fashion shows you'll attend and then you'll be hosting the shows someday. I know you will. You'll be fantastic." Blaine believed in Kurt's dreams as much as Kurt believed in his own dreams.

* * *

The perfect ending to the day was dinner at a local Brasserie and then back to the condo. "Was my surprise worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"Not knowing. Was it worth it to be surprised?"

"Absolutely. It was unbelievable." Kurt looked to be on cloud nine hours after the show. "I just remembered you said two shows. What's the other one?"

"I have tickets to Armani next week."

Kurt screamed. "Oh my God. I can't wait. I love you. I love you. I love you." Kurt kissed him all over his face.

Blaine giggled like a girl. "Stop it. Stop it." He pulled Kurt into a hug and they settled on the couch just listening to music. They fell asleep right there that night.

* * *

**Did I over do the sex.. LOL Who cares.. I always do. Horny boys. It is their honeymoon. Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I think I will be able to get back to it now that I've officially moved to a new house. It was complete hell moving. I was so tired I could barely think about writing. I sat down to write a few times and fell asleep at my computer. Then I finally finished the chapter and something is up with fanfiction. Not my day. I hope this ends up posting because I'm probably pissing everyone off because it's been weeks and I never go weeks without posting.**

**I hope everyone is still out there and loving this. This chapter introduces a new OC that will go into the college years story. Hope you like him... and fear him if you must, but if you know me, you know that things always end up in the perfect Klaine love scene that I can think up in my head!**

**Disclaimer: I love these men, but I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Granddad, Hi." Blaine said into his phone. "Yeah, thank you so much. We're having the best time. Honeymoon of a lifetime." Blaine winked at Kurt. "We have been busy. Not just that. Of course not just that." Blaine blushed and Kurt guessed what that was about. Parents, or rather, grandparents these days just seemed to not understand that we don't share that kind of information. "I'll tell him. I love you too. We will. As soon as we get home."

"Did he ask if we were doing things other than sex?"

"Believe it or not, yes. He asked if they needed to replace the mattress." Blaine laughed at that because it was kind of funny. Kurt just blushed.

"At least they don't have to. So what do you want to do today?" He needed to change the subject after that. They were in Paris a week now and they ate out, shopped, went to a fashion show and explored the city. "I can't believe our trip is almost over." Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt, we still have nine days." Blaine said ecstatically. "We are going to Disneyland."

"What a great idea." Kurt didn't even think about that as an option.

"I know. This is really the last big thing that we're doing besides going back to the Louvre to really see it. The last time, we really didn't get to see it."

"I'd really like that. It's not like you get to the Louvre many times in your life. It would be nice to say that I got to see the Mona Lisa and that one painting that Tom Hanks ruined in the Da Vinci code." Kurt could always make Blaine laugh.

"Yes. It wouldn't be a trip without that. But, I thought we could do Disney tomorrow and today see if we can find an artist at Montmartre by the Sacre Coeur that could paint us or sketch us together. Wouldn't that be nice to have?"

"Blaine, I would love that." Kurt was so fond of how romantic Blaine could be. He was the best guy in the whole wide world and he was his. "I like sketches best, but anything would be awesome."

"There are all kinds of things that we can do around there. We can wander the day in that area and come back home for dinner."

"And we can make love again, but this time on the terrace." Kurt wanted to do that. He'd thought about it a lot before the wedding. It was about as daring as Kurt felt they could do without getting in trouble.

"Of course, as long as it's after dark." Blaine had special thoughts about that. "So that's the plan today?"

"Yes, I like it. It'll be nice and low key so that we aren't too tired out for Disney tomorrow." Kurt knew how much Blaine loved Disney movies. He was a kid at heart, always singing Disney songs for him or just humming them while he studied. Kurt often caught him smiling when he hummed along with them.

"I love Disney." Blaine smiled like a little kid.

"I know you do sweetheart." Kurt nodded knowingly.

* * *

"How do we even pick someone to paint or draw us?" Kurt asked wandered around. There were tons of artists at Montmartre. It was a haven for artists. "And how do we know if we can trust them?"

"We just need to walk around and check out the artists and see if we can find someone we like." Blaine said like it was the simplest thing to figure out. "Come on." He took Kurt's hand.

They weaved through the myriad of artists. It seemed like it was the simplest of things. There were people sketching and people painting pictures of the Sacre Coeur or people sitting for portraits. It was commonplace to see this. Kurt saw a nice looking man about their age sketching off to the side. He left Blaine where he was looking at some artists work that he liked. This artist was smiling as he sketched the little bits of the road and the scattered artist until you could see the dome of the church. Kurt seemed to take an interest because of the detail that this artist had. He shaded and drew, shaded and drew but worked swiftly to finish his piece. Kurt didn't even know if this young artist could speak English so he just said. "Very Good." Most people understood that simple phrase.

What shocked Kurt was the response he received. "I'm not satisfied with the section right here because that guy keeps moving and turning his face away from me." He pointed to the place on his sketch. "I'm not great at remembering features quickly. I usually need to see them close up."

"Oh, you're American." Kurt looked surprised. "You're very good."

"Thank you. I'm great at sketching." He turned back to his easel. "Not so good at other things." He stuck his tongue out a little as he tried to get the angle just right. His work was remarkable for his age.

Kurt started to really look at what he was trying to accomplish. "There's a little thing right there."

The man stood back and stared. "You're right. Good eye. Uhh…"

"Kurt. My name is Kurt." Kurt held his hand out to shake.

"I'm Mike." He wiped his hands off and shook the hand that was offered to him. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Ohio, but I'm moving to New York City when I go back." Kurt glanced up at the blue eyes that stared back at him. "I'm going to college there."

"Oh. That's where I go to school too." Mike said. "I'm here for a few weeks this summer. Kind of an exploration thing. I thought now was as good a time as any."

"Oh. Me too." Kurt smiled. Mike was a bit charming.

"I go to Columbia. How about you?" Mike seemed interested.

"I'll be a first year at Parson's."

Mike whistled. "You must be good." Parson's name was big everywhere.

"You're pretty good." Oh my God. Kurt hoped he didn't sound like he was flirting. "He was being nice. After all, this is someone that Blaine could be friends with or both of them could be when they move to New York.

"This is just a hobby. I'm pre law at Columbia. Gotta pay the bills and all that, you know." Mike finished his sketch and set it aside with a few different scenes that he had sketched. "I do pretty well with the tourists here."

"Like I said. You're pretty good."

Mike laughed. "So, what brings you here?"

Kurt saw Blaine approach. "I'm on my honeymoon."

"Aren't you kind of young?" He seemed skeptical.

"Some people think so, but we're really very happy."

"Who's the lucky gal?" Mike was serious.

"You mean the lucky guy?" Kurt looked up to see that Blaine had made his way there.

"Oh. You're gay." Mike said with a laugh.

"Yeah and this is my husband, Blaine." Blaine walked up with his standard formal smile and handshake. "Blaine this is Mike. He's pre law at Columbia."

"Wow. That's where I'm going. I plan on going to law school too. My parents are lawyers among other things." Blaine didn't want to drop names.

"What law firm are they lawyers for?" Mike asked crossing his arms and sitting back like he was intent on having a long conversation with him.

"Actually themselves. My Grandfather is an international lawyer and my parents are lawyers in Ohio and New York, but they can take cases in other states too. They like to do civil rights cases now a days." He didn't want to give their names like he was bragging. His family was very well known and probably studied in case law when they got to it.

Then Mike spoke. "I read about this lawyer that was big in civil rights. He had a huge case in Texas recently. We studied the case files and the court case as it went along." Mike was excited as he talked about it.

"Yeah. I know about that one too." Blaine nodded his head. He'd heard his parents talking about it. "I'm Blaine Hummel - Anderson."

"That was their name. Anderson!" Mike jumped out of his seat. "You're an Anderson? I admire your parents and grandparents. We sometimes talk about the cases they defended. They are legend."

Blaine laughed. He didn't buy the whole legend, but they were damn good. "They do well."

"So much of what they do is for gay rights which is something that I support. I can see yours too." He was really adamant about it.

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked disbelieving. He didn't seem gay.

"Me? No, but I'm for civil rights. I'm about tolerance and equal rights for all." Mike seemed really nice. "So, Blaine, you're going to follow in the family footsteps?"

"I think that's my plan, but I plan on doing what's right for both of us. If Kurt gets a job here in Paris, we might come here after we graduate. We love it here." Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"I love it here too. This is only my second time, but it's different world here." Mike seemed very free about everything.

Kurt felt comfortable around him since he was for civil rights and gay rights it seems. "I really like your work, would you sketch us? I want it for our wall at home."

"Yeah. What type of pose?" Blaine faced Kurt as they looked at each other and tipped their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes. He whispered something to Kurt. "Um.. that's nice right there as you are right now." Kurt's face was tilted down a little with head tilted away from Blaine so that access was provided to his ear. He was smiling. Blaine's lips were so close to his ear as his nose met Kurt's head on the side. It was very romantic.

"Really?" Kurt wasn't sure since they weren't looking at Mike at all.

"Trust me on this one. Just kind of do that again and hold it." Mike started sketching and glancing, sketching and glancing while Blaine and Kurt tried to keep still.

It was fine until Blaine started tickling Kurt with his growing beard. His chin scraped at Kurt's jawline causing Kurt to laugh. "You're doing that on purpose, Blaine." Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's other cheek and caressed it gently.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I forgot that you needed us still." He looked at Mike.

"No that's actually fine. You can move when necessary. I think I've got your faces roughed in so you guys could move a little."

"Thank you." Kurt responded.

"In fact, in a little bit, when I get the shading just right, you can probably go walk around while I finish it off." Mike seemed pretty confident and Kurt was happy with his choice of people to do this.

Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the temple. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt giggled at the rough chin. "You're tickling me. You need to stop Blaine. Oh yeah, I love you too." He moved his head back and forth a little reveling in the feel of his beard.

Mike smiled as he watched the exchange. "You guys are really cute together. You seem really happy. How long have you been together?"

Blaine was first to respond. It was like a game to him. "A year and a half, but I knew I wanted to marry Kurt from the moment I saw him."

"That was after he serenaded another guy on Valentine's Day."

Blaine groaned. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Never. It's the one thing I have on you forever and ever." Kurt snickered.

"I envy you guys. You seem happy. Every girlfriend I've ever had gives me such a hard time about everything from my clothes to what time I have to be home after I've been out with friends. You guys appear to really have it together."

"Blaine is my best friend. He was my best friend before he was my husband, so it's very natural for us. I also think that fact that we're two men helps the whole situation. Girls are so catty and moody." Kurt responded.

"And you're not?" Blaine threw in before kissing his head. "By the way Mike, I know what you mean about the clothes and stuff." He nodded toward Kurt knowing that Mike would get what he was hinting at.

"I will not hesitate to hit you in public Anderson." Kurt threw playfully.

"That's Hummel – Anderson and if you can't even get that right, then you have no right to swing at me." Blaine got him.

Kurt pretend pouted. "Fine." They were so happy and could remain playful with each other.

Mike continued to sketch, admiring their freedom to be themselves and happy. He was a bit jealous over their relationship. It was beautiful. It made him think about happiness in a relationship and how nice it would be to find what they had. "Okay, I think you guys can wander if you'd like. Or you can hang out and talk while I finish this up."

They just sat holding hands. "So what year are you at Columbia?" Kurt decided to chat.

"I'll be a 2nd year. I'm majoring in Political Science." He was working between different pencils and a cloth. "What about you, Kurt said you're at Columbia." He looked at Blaine a little while continuing to sketch.

"I'm majoring in comparative literature and society." Blaine responded and he waited for the response that he normally got when he told people that that was his major.

"Man, that sounds… Well it doesn't sound like fun. Why that major?" Mike asked like he really wanted to know.

"I love English and it's a good precursor to law. Society because I like to study people and government." Blaine shrugged as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not really sure, but I want to go into politics."

"Blaine is a pretty dramatic guy. That's one thing we have in common."

"You're a drama queen. Not the same as dramatic, babe." Blaine and Mike both laughed. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to it. I'm actually taking a few 2nd year classes when school starts. I tested out of English, so I'm already in 2nd year toward my major."

"That's cool. Lucky for you."

Kurt cut in with a grand idea. "Do you want to get coffee with us?"

Mike smiled. "That would be cool."

"Well, it would be nice to get to know you since you and Blaine are at the same school. You guys might even see each other on campus."

"What are you going to do in New York, Kurt?" Mike asked as he shaded more.

"OH, I'm going to Parsons for fashion design."

"Great, so you'll be in the city too. Are you guys living off campus in an apartment or something?" He stopped waiting for an answer.

"Oh, we have a condo on Park. It's getting renovated right now." Blaine responded. "We needed a place, you know, since we're married. Living away from campus made more sense."

"So do rich parents." Mike said without implying any jealousy. "I come here to make money." He put his pencils down and wiped his hands with his towel. "Come here guys." He waved the m closer. "What do you think?"

Kurt ended up right next to Mike. "I knew it would look great." He turned to Blaine kissing him on the cheek. "It's perfect."

* * *

"And so I scored the most touchdowns this year with Kurt's brother as the quarterback." Blaine bragged.

"I did lacrosse where I came from."

"That's sounds like fun. We didn't have lacrosse." Blaine sipped away as they chatted about sports and games. When a two hours passed, Kurt and Blaine agreed that Mike was a new friend and they exchanged phone numbers. "So when do you head back to New York?"

"OH, well, I'm here another two weeks. Then I head back. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a business card. Here's my address and phone number." He started to stack the few things he brought with him.

"We're here for nine more days. Maybe we can get together again. It's nice to know someone at college before we head back." Blaine really like Mike. He was nice and easy to get along with. He and Kurt shared their artistic side.

"Yeah, we really should Mike. Maybe you want to come to our place for dinner the day after tomorrow?" Kurt suggested. "I'll cook and you guys can hang out. We can eat on the terrace and then maybe go out for some dancing."

Mike smiled. "That would be nice."

Kurt felt like he might be overstepping. "I'm sorry. Unless you don't feel comfortable."

"What do you mean?" He brow furrowed in question.

"You know. Hanging out with a gay couple. People might start to think-"

"Kurt, stop right there. I don't care that you guys are gay and I don't really care what other people think. You guys are fun to hang out with. I would love to come for dinner." Mike was truly happy to meet them.

* * *

**Reviews - I hope you enjoyed meeting my new OC... It sounds like he and Blaine will be seeing each other in college. I'm doing my best to update, but I'm still unpacking and believe it or not, I am so busy outside of this, I can barely think.**

**Love and hugs everyone! I"M BACK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hate having to share my computer with my family! I feel like I never get time on my own laptop. Moving caused this. The family computer was moved to the basement where no one wants to go, so now my computer is the first one that everyone wants to use.**

**Enough of my complaining. Sorry it took me a bit to update. The honeymoon is half over... Let's not forget that the OC, Mike, will be in the next installment of my Forever Love series. Do you like him? I know many are a little worried. Don't worry, you know that I am a believer in the love of Klaine and forever.**

**Okay the cheese factor is over the top by the end of this chapter! That's my one and only warning. I just couldn't help it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"This is amazing." Mike yelled from the terrace. "This is your grandfather's place?"

"Yeah. Why do you think we wanted to honeymoon here?" Blaine handed him a pop. "We don't really drink a lot. We tend to do stupid things when we drink, so it's better we try to stick to non-alcoholic."

"No, that's fine with me. I understand about the stupid things when you're drunk. I do that a lot." Mike paused causing an awkward silence. "So, um, married. Why'd you guys decide to get married so young?"

"That's a fair question. I just knew Kurt was the guy for me. Everything we've been through proved that we need to be together. We always come out better than we were before. He's really perfect for me. We complement each other. So, I knew and he knew and I proposed and he said yes." Blaine blushed at the rambling he seemed to do whenever it came to his and Kurt's relationship. "Sorry to ramble on. I'm just pretty passionate about us, I guess."

"No, that cool."

"So. How do you like Columbia and why the sketching in France?" Blaine really wanted to know why he did this.

"My parent's do okay. Nothing close to your family though. Geez, this is.. well it's amazing." He looked away a little embarrassed by his statements. "I can work in the summer or stay in the city, but they have friends here so I come here to do the sketching. It gets my mind off of the pressures of school and gives me time to do something I really enjoy and make a little money doing it."

Kurt appeared from the doorway. "You're really good, you know. You could probably do it for a living."

"There's no living in that. At least not for me." Mike seemed deflated at that. "When you get into Columbia, you are expected to be something. Something great. Neither of my parents were good enough to get in, so they're living through me a little."

"I'm sorry." Kurt put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You should be able to do what you feel passionate about. For me it's designing. I design in my sleep."

"Honey, you design everywhere. You doodle little things on any piece of paper you can." Blaine was proud. "And, you're amazing." Blaine kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Ahh. If only my public knew how amazing I was." Kurt dreamed.

"Don't worry. They will."

"I patiently await the announcement of HumAn designs." Kurt laughed at the non- recognition from Blaine. "Here let me write it down. HumAn? Get it?"

Blaine crinkled his forehead and then it hit him. "Oh Human! Hummel Anderson."

"Yes, baby. But it's pronounced human like the regular word. It's a label for all people. I wanted it to be somewhat androgynous so that I can design for both men and women."

Mike just took in the conversation. "So you must be good to get into Parsons."

"Not just Parson's. He got into FIT and NYU for performance." Blaine glowed.

"So Kurt is the artsy one of the two of you?"

Kurt cut in almost immediately. "Nope. Blaine is an amazing performer and singer. He plays the piano, guitar, violin and drums.. What else?"

Blaine chuckled. "I like to play instruments. I've always been pretty musical."

"Pretty musical. You're amazing Blaine." Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly before disappearing back inside.

Blaine was a bit embarrassed. He knew how Kurt felt about him. After all, he constantly sang to Kurt. He even proposed with a song. It was Mike that brought him back to the present. "He really loves you." He nodded toward the door where Kurt disappeared.

"I love him more. He doesn't even know how much more."

"I see that. Do you really do all those things?" Mike sat down.

"Yeah. I love playing and performing, but I'm also passionate about law and government. I was class president my senior year in high school. I think I got the bug then."

"But comparative literature sounds horrible." He made a face.

"I love reading too. So, it was something that I was good at. I write good speeches and perform well enough. I figure that I'll make a good politician someday." Blaine just shrugged.

Kurt returned with guitar in hand. "Sing for me?" He smiled wide.

"You know I can never say no to you." He kissed Kurt on the cheek. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything that comes out of your mouth." Kurt stared dreamily at Blaine.

"Okay. Here you go. As always, I sing for you." Blaine smiled at Kurt and looked sheepishly at Mike. It had been a long time since he had an unknown audience.

Kurt's teary eyes were enough to tell Blaine that he had done well, but it was Kurt after all. "That was wonderful. You really have no idea how good you are."

"Thanks, baby. I could sing off key and you would still tell me it was wonderful." Blaine's guitar was off his lap and propped on the side of the sofa. Mike smiled at the couple. Blaine turned to him. "So, what did you think?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine had his arms hugging Kurt's waist while he sat on his lap. "You are really good. Kurt wasn't over exaggerating at all."

There was a beep from the kitchen. "Oh. I'll get the chicken out. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Out here or inside?"

Blaine let the guest decide. "It's up to you Mike. You are the guest."

"Out here would be nice, but it's a little chilly right now with the wind blowing."

"We have outdoor heaters or we can eat inside."

"It would be nice to see the inside a little." Mike admitted.

"Inside it is. We'll be right in." Blaine told Kurt as he turned to be the best host ever.

"So he cooks and you…." Mike stopped realizing how stereotypical he was being. "Sorry."

"No that's okay. We don't have roles Mike. We do what we like to do whenever we want. Kurt loves to entertain and he's a better cook that I am. I could make us a mean lasagna, but Kurt would kill me before letting me serve lasagna at a dinner party or for a guest." Blaine laughed. "I can also grill good burgers, but Kurt could be a chef if he wanted. He can make all kinds of stuff. I'm sure whatever he made will be fantastic."

"Oh. I guess I don't get how things work."

"We're two guys Mike. Not hard to figure out. I like reading Vogue with him, but I also like sports, especially football. I played in high school. Kurt tends to be more non sport. Really hates them. Some people like to say he's the girls in our relationship, but it's not true." Blaine made sure that it wasn't okay to stereotype Kurt as the girly type. "We have the luxury of being able to express ourselves in any way without stereotyping who has what role. It works for us."

Blaine stood and motioned Mike to the door. Dinner was good. Mike was really friendly. Kurt shared his designs with Mike and they listened to music and talked about New York. Blaine shared all the shows he wanted to see and Kurt shared all the places he wanted to visit. In the end, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to talk before school started. Blaine would have at least one friend when the first day of school came around.

* * *

"I think that went well. He seems really nice." Kurt said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Blaine moved to Kurt replacing his hands that were just about to unbutton his pants. Kurt just smiled and let him take over. It had been a day or two since they had been intimate and it was their honeymoon. Kurt welcomed Blaine's hands on him. It was like coming home every time he touched him. It was the most perfect place on earth when it was the two of them in bed with no boundaries and no barriers separating the perfect fit of their bodies together. The smooth and silky skin next to the tanned expanse that was littered with a bit of hair. Kurt looked at Blaine's chest as he ran his fingers across the dusting of hair. "I love the feel of your skin. It's a little rough and tan and you have the perfect amount of hair."

Blaine reveled in the silken expanse that was Kurt's body. The moonlight casting in the half moon transom window shone on Kurt's pale skin. "You glow."

"Like an albino."

"Like the moon." Blaine's fingertips danced across Kurt's chest lightly teasing him as his finger tips reached Kurt's hipbone where he grasped it firmly. "You glow like the moon."

"If I'm like the moon, then you're like the sun." Kurt played with a little dusting of hair in the middle of Blaine's chest.

"I couldn't be the sun. I'm too dark to be the sun."

"You aren't. That's where you're mistaken, Blaine. You light up every room just by being there. You're so full of life and energy. You're like the sun. You're my reason to get up every day." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest. He believed it. "You gave me a reason to get up every day. When I was being bullied by Dave, I wanted to stay locked up in my basement. Just a kind word from you made me wake up and you gave me the energy I needed to get through the day. So, if I'm your moon, then you're my sun." Kurt said as if it was final with no questions asked.

"So be it. I guess it's a good thing since you need to get up in the morning."

"I can't think of a better thing to wake up to but my gorgeous full of life and energy husband."

"I can't think of anyone I would rather sleep with than my moon." Blaine turned Kurt over pulling of the last bit of clothing that remained, tickling Kurt's side just a little. "Now, you're really mooning me."

"You turned me over and stripped me." Kurt pillowed his head in his arms turning his head toward Blaine with a smile on his lips.

"I'm going to do more than just strip you." Blaine stood on the bed over Kurt as he stripped his last pieces of clothing off, casting them away.

Kurt swallowed as he took in Blaine's muscles while undressing. His mouth watered at the sight of Blaine's dark and already hard cock. "Quit talking and fuck me already." Kurt knew that Blaine loved to hear him swear. "You're hard, I'm hard and it's our honeymoon. You should be fucking me right now." Kurt sang, knowing how much it just teased Blaine.

Blaine wasted no time grabbing lube, but before coating his fingers, he sat on Kurt's thighs and started to massage Kurt's back, rolling his fingers down Kurt's spine. Whatever tenseness was there dissipated in no time. Kurt moaned at the pressure, but even more so at the feel of Blaine heavy and hard cock resting gently on his crack. The visions that Kurt had in his head had to do with that cock pressing ever so perfectly against his prostate making him come with a single touch. He hadn't realized that he was rolling his hips into the bed slightly. A husky voice broke his dream. "I see you're ready for me."

"So ready, baby."

Blaine slicked his fingers up, kneeled, spreading Kurt's legs on either side of him as his dry hand moved his ass cheeks apart to reveal Kurt's pink puckered hole. Kurt knew it was coming and he wanted it, anticipated it. He lifted his ass, the least bit, in hopes of helping to move the process along. "I see how ready." Blaine loved how Kurt just wanted him, because he knew he always would want Kurt and it seemed that Kurt felt the same about him. It was empowering to know how much trust and love was in your lifelong partner, husband and best friend. "Kurt, I'll always love you. You will always be the moon to my sun." Blaine loved the way it sounded. It was romantic. He pressed two fingers in immediately stretching as quickly as he knew he could. They had made love quite a few times while here, but he knew he would never hurt Kurt.

Kurt grew impatient. "I'm ready Blaine. Please, please. I'm begging you to make love to me."

Blaine leaned down to Kurt's ear. "You're so pretty when you beg." Kurt made a sound that sounded like 'gah'. Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips. "I could come from just listening to you." He pressed three fingers in crooking his fingers at the spot. He knew it well. He knew the response he'd receive from the merest brush. Kurt tried to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers. "I think you're ready now, love." Blaine removed his fingers to a relieved sigh from Kurt. He slicked his rock hard cock up, hitched Kurt's legs on his shoulders and pressed in gently until he was completely inside. "God baby, I don't think I'll get over how good you feel around me." Blaine leaned down kissing Kurt firmly on the mouth while his hips started to move.

"Fuck." Kurt whispered as he threw his head back. "You.. Fuck.. So good.. baby." Kurt muttered some words of love as Blaine continued to thrust shallow and then deep, fast and then slow. Kurt didn't know what to expect when he gasped at how deep Blaine was.

Blaine swallowed Kurt's moans, feeling them vibrate through his own body. He was tight around Blaine's cock, so perfectly tight. "I'm so glad I'm yours Kurt. I love you. I love how I can make you feel." These were the loving things that came from Blaine when he made love, really made love to Kurt. "I'll always take care of you." Blaine sat up and began stroking Kurt. He knew the angle would be good for Kurt as he thrust a bit more shallowly. Kurt's muscles tensed under the Blaine's mindful grasp of his cock. Blaine could feel how close Kurt was.

Blaine paused to take in the sight. Kurt gazed up at him with begging eyes. "Don't stop… so close." Blaine smiled taking hold of his cock again and stroking him gently as he shut his eyes and came inside Kurt, opening them just in time to watch Kurt's eyes shut and his head throw back with the release he begged for.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, both breathing heavily. "You… are… so … beautiful… when… you… come…" Blaine said between breaths.

Kurt's hand tangled into the curls at Blaine's forehead. "Not more beautiful than you."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. A kiss of promise for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Disneyland Paris was amazingly… Well, Disney. "It's so interesting that no matter where you visit Disney, there is this familiarity." They wandered hand in hand as Kurt looked around. "We have to do Buzz Lightyear. It's my favorite."

"Space Mountain." Blaine cut in. "Let's go there first. Both our favorites are in Fantasyland. Come on." Blaine pulled Kurt toward Fantasyland. They went on Kurt's ride first and then Blaine's. Kurt clung to Blaine in the darkness of Space Mountain screaming his lungs out. When they came off the ride Blaine was hugging Kurt, "I think I'm officially deaf, or at least I've had to have lost some of my hearing from you screaming in my ear."

"It was so dark and then the roller coaster. Thank God, we didn't eat before that." Kurt walked a little slower and with a little less excitement.

"Are you okay?" Blaine stopped to really look at Kurt. "Kurt, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I just need to do something low key." Kurt pulled out the map and started to look at it. "Oh. Blaine, can we meet the princesses?" Kurt perked up very quickly after he saw that.

Blaine chuckled. "I want to do that too. Sounds perfect." Blaine bought them both water bottles and they shared some fries as they waited in line to meet the princesses.

Kurt was giddy and could barely contain himself. He started to hum something. Blaine tried to hear him, but the family behind them had two little girls and a brother arguing that he didn't like princesses and that he wanted to meet Buzz Lightyear instead. The parents were telling him they could, but that he had to go with his sisters to meet the princesses.

It wasn't until he sang a few words barely loud enough that Blaine figured it out. With a smile on his face and without Kurt knowing he started to sing.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his and turned him so that Kurt's back was to his chest. He could sing quietly into Kurt's ear.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

Blaine really started to perform a little, twirling Kurt around as if he was really Prince Ali.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Blaine smiled brightly because they were starting a new world just the two of them. They wanted to change it. They set their sights high and planned to meet and top every goal they set for themselves.

Kurt giggled and his eyes twinkled at Blaine in a way that Blaine's heart wrenched in his chest in the most wonderful way. He was head over heels in love as his angel started to sing with his countertenor voice smooth and even.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

Kurt closed his eyes while he sang with Blaine, their voices mixing beautifully. They were somehow lost in their own little world and didn't realize the following that they were getting. People were watching them. They only had eyes for each other.

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_

_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment gets better_

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

They sang, eyes never leaving each other for a second.

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

It wasn't until they finished that they heard people clapping and whooping. They both blushed terribly red because they both couldn't believe how lost in each other they could get at times. In the end, they didn't care. They were on their honeymoon and it was going to be the best honeymoon any couple ever had. It already was….

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Thank you for all of the prior reviews! I promise I read each and every one of them! I love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GEEEZ...I'm so sorry everyone. Moving has definitely taken its toll on me as has life in general. I promise to be better...**

**I also started another story that I won't post yet.. my very sweet and persuasive friend talked me into writing it, so I'm writing it but probably won't post until it's almost done. We all know what happens when I have 2 stories going at once. That way I can write that one a little slower and post by chapter when it's done!**

**NO - I can't tell you what it's about.. But I will say it's something I swore I would never write. Sweet persuasive friend managed to prod me into doing one and so far i love it.**

**Anyway - enough torturing you about my other musings.. On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Mmph" Blaine was awakened with sore legs, sore feet and sore everything. "What the fuck is…" Blaine looked down to find Kurt between his legs, sucking his cock. "Oh God." Blaine moaned.

Kurt smirked as he pulled his mouth off of Blaine's cock. "Good Morning!" Kurt returned to the job of sucking off his husband with great enthusiasm.

Blaine's hands found the back of Kurt's head and tangled desperately into his hair as his hands moved with the bobbing of Kurt's head. Kurt sucked especially hard. "Oh fuck, baby." Blaine arched off of the bed as his stomach started to tighten. Blaine was hazy from the night. He remembered both he and Kurt being so tired after walking all day at Disney that they both collapsed in bed. Blaine didn't even remember taking his clothes off, but he was most definitely naked.

Kurt crawled up to properly kiss Blaine on the mouth. "You need to stop fighting it baby. I'm ready for you. okay?"

Blaine threw his head back. He had the most awesome husband. Kurt slithered back down and continued sucking. Blaine was so close. He whined with need for release. He was so close. It wasn't like he was trying to hold back. He was just so damn exhausted. When Kurt rolled his balls and massaged them, Blaine's stomach finally tensed as he curled in on himself with his release. Kurt swallowed around the head taking every bit and moaning between each swallow.

Kurt was still painfully hard, not having had the opportunity to come himself. He collapsed next to Blaine, who was still recovering from his orgasm. He knew Blaine would need a few minutes to come back to him, so he stroked himself quickly through his own orgasm. Blaine turned just in time to see Kurt's head thrown back and a tiny squeak slipped from his lips. He gently kissed Kurt's cheek and brushed his hair back away from his face. He patiently waited for Kurt to come back to him. "I could have done that for you."

Kurt smiled dopily. "You looked so tired last night and you were snoring. You must have been exhausted." He kissed Blaine's nose. "I didn't mind. It was nice to do something for you this morning."

"It was very nice."

"I'm happy to do those things for my husband." Kurt took a tissue off the night stand and wiped himself clean. They were comfortably lounging on the bed. It was ten o'clock. "What do you want to do today?"

"Anything but walk. I feel like I walked a million miles yesterday. Am I that out of shape?"

"Yes. It wasn't that bad Blaine. You were so physically fit during football season." Kurt smiled. "You're just a big wad of mush now."

"Really?" Blaine looked at his body wondering if it was true.

Kurt rubbed his side. "No, silly. You're still fit and hot as ever."

"Let's get a car and drive."

Kurt perked up immediately. "A car?"

"Yeah, let's get a car and drive around the countryside." Blaine didn't really understand where Kurt was going with all of this.

"The car? We're getting a car?" Kurt's eyes twinkled with excitement.

Blaine finally got it. "Oh.. I'm so stupid. THE car." He chuckled at his lack of understanding. "Do you want to get THE car?"

"Duh." Kurt jumped up. "I'm turning on the shower and you order up that car." Kurt disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine laughed at how giddy Kurt was over a car. "And Blaine.. get your cute butt in this shower as soon as you're done ordering up that car."

* * *

"Where's the car?" Kurt asked completed dressed showered and ready.

"I couldn't get THE car."

Kurt frowned. The car was so much fun. It was one of the things that helped him heal and brought Blaine even closer to him than ever. That time alone in Europe the year before was something he wanted to remember. Times in the car traveling with Blaine was what made him forget all the bad things that happened. "That's okay. It would have been nice, but any car with you in it is perfect." Blaine blushed. "I can still make you blush. I love you."

"Love you too baby. That's why I got us a Ferrari California instead." Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't know what it was. "You'll love it! I promise."

"Like I said, as long as you're in it, I know I'll love it." The car pulled up. "Oh my God. This is beautiful. Why are there so many beautiful European model cars?"

"I think it's because you can drive really fast here." Blaine turned to the driver. "Do I need to sign?" He was handed a clipboard to sign and handed the driver a tip. "Thank you." Blaine rounded the vehicle and opened the door for Kurt. "You like?"

"Love it!" Kurt hugged Blaine before kissing him on the cheek and getting in the car. "I think this is even nicer than the last one. How much does this car cost?" Kurt jumped in and started running his hands over the leather interior. "Blaine, this is unbelievable."

"It should be. This is a four hundred thousand dollar car." Blaine smirked at how abruptly Kurt stopped moving and his jaw hung open.

"You're kidding right? Holy crap. That's expensive." Kurt looked around at the car more. "I'm afraid to break something in here."

"Kurt, it's a car. Buckle up. Are you ready?" Blaine smiled, put his sunglasses on and pressed on the gas.

While getting out of Paris was a little slow, when they reached the outskirts of Paris, Blaine let loose with the car, while Kurt screamed as they sped up.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I thought we'd head toward the coast. If it gets too late, we can always find a bed and breakfast of hotel in the nearest city." Blaine looked for agreement. "Like maybe visit Normandy. I've never been there even though I came to France. I was too you when we used to come. I wasn't interested. Then when I got older, I didn't visit very much. When I visited, there was so much to do in Paris, that I never got out there."

Kurt smiled. History was as much a part of Blaine's love for language and reading. He seemed to really enjoy it. "I've never been, so that would be a nice trip. It will give me the chance to really see history instead of just reading it." Kurt knew it would be depressing, but it was also good to take advantage of their time here. School would soon take over and they wouldn't have the time to come here as often.

The did just that and wandered Normandy somber and paying respect to the soldiers whose freedom they had depended on. Even though their freedom was still a fight back home, they wouldn't have a chance if the ground they stood upon wasn't the battleground for freedom.

They found a bed and breakfast on the way home and slept in. Sweet nothings whispered all night. It was the perfect honeymoon, so decided by both of them when they put their clothes back on the next morning and headed back to Paris. Kurt complained most of the way that it was insufferable that Blaine hadn't packed an emergency over night bag.

"Kurt, this is perfect, don't you see?"

"That I have bad breath and briefs from yesterday on?" Kurt was pretty mad and a little embarrassed. He was uncomfortable with the fact that he wasn't made up even in the slightest. "And my hair.." He pulled down the mirror to find it flat and stuck to his head. "my skin…"

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "is perfect. That's what I'm saying Kurt. We're married and nothing in the world can change that. Nothing in the world will change the way I feel about you, ever. I love you just the way you are. In my eyes, you always look perfect even when you think you're not. I will always see you as my salvation, my rock." Blaine looked straight ahead, driving the entire time he professed his love yet again and now Kurt felt bad because Blaine was right. Blaine was a much better person than he was.

Kurt was berating himself internally for a good five minutes and he finally opened his mouth to say something. "I'm… I love you."

Blaine laughed at his admission. "I was wondering when you were going to stop beating yourself up."

"What?" Kurt actually smiled at the thought of Blaine knowing him so well.

"I was hoping you weren't going to fight me on this one." Blaine glanced at him knowingly. "I know you were beating yourself up and for the record, I'm not to good for you. I'm just the right person for you, love."

Kurt threw his head back in frustration. "I hate you so much, Blaine Anderson, How do you know just the right things to say all the time. You're so frustrating to me sometimes." Kurt paused for a response and there was none. He was met with Blaine just smiling and staring at the road as he drove. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Blaine took his eyes off the road long enough to say, "It's Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt blushed and pulled Blaine's hand to his lips kissing the back of his hand and cupping his palm to his face. He couldn't possibly love someone as much as he loved Blaine.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, the door man had a message for them. Blaine face showed fear. When he looked up he shook his head. "Let's go upstairs. Not here." They walked briskly to the elevator and silently got in. Kurt was dying inside. It must have shown because Blaine offered words of comfort. "It's okay Kurt. Just calm down." He rubbed Kurt's back and pulled him to his chest.

When the door closed Kurt was begging. "What is it Blaine, my dad?"

"No Kurt, It's my dad." Blaine blinked back the tears desperate to surface. "He's in the hospital at home." Blaine sat down. Kurt rarely saw Blaine lose control. "He's…"

Kurt reached for the note. It was from Jack advising the Blaine's dad had been a target of hate. He'd been shot, but was in the hospital in critical condition. The last words were the scariest part. _You need to come home right now grandson._ "Blaine, go start packing. I'll call for the car and the flight plan."

"We can't. We need a day." Blaine was a little dazed. He looked lost for the first time ever. Kurt knew he had to take control just like Blaine would do if it were him. He knew how Blaine felt. He remembered the deep rooted feeling that something bad might happen.

"Then I'll get us the next flight out. We'll get there baby." Kurt took complete control pushing Blaine to the bedroom as he looked for the folder with all the information. He knew it was in the kitchen. He had to call the housekeeping company advising that they're stay has ended and they must do a full cleaning and storage after they leave. He called the limo company for a ride to the airport and when they asked, he advised that they must leave immediately. He called the private jet company and since they couldn't fly them until tomorrow, they went ahead and got two first class tickets for Blaine and Kurt so he didn't have to worry. He called the front door to advise of their departure.

When he got to the bedroom, Blaine was sitting on the end of the bed, mostly packed. He knew Blaine sensed his presence. Blaine looked spent. He looked like he lost a battle. "What if he dies?"

"Sweetheart, we need to focus on getting home to your mom and dad and grandparents. Now come on. Let's get packed up." Kurt knew if he fed this despair that they would miss their flight. He directed Blaine to stand up as they looked for every last bit of stuff and packed them into the luggage.

"I need to call…." Blaine searched for the words.

"I took care of all of it. The cleaning company, the door, limo and jet company. No worries baby. I have a flight out. Let's get moving." He urged Blaine toward the door and he took both suitcases wheeling them to the door." They had to leave some things behind and he would have to ask the cleaning company to gather them and have them shipped, but they brought the most important items. The most important thing to do was get home. As he pushed Blaine out the door, he stopped at the doorman. "Please relay this information to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson immediately."

"I hope JR is okay sir."

Kurt departed with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine was more focused now as they waited for everyone to board the plane.

"For what?"

"For cutting our honeymoon short."

"A few days sweetheart. I don't care. We had so much fun. We need to be home now. We need to be with your mom and grandparents and your dad. They need us more." Kurt ran his fingers through the unruly curls seated on his head. "You're so beautiful like this Blaine."

He blushed bringing a hand to his head. "My hair must look a mess." He tried to pat it down.

"It does. It's a perfect mess." Kurt continued to run his fingers through it twirling a curl around his finger. "Perfect. Now, get some rest. I suspect we won't have a lot of that from here on out." Blaine turned toward Kurt and brought his feet up into the chair. He curled up facing Kurt. With one last caress to the face, Kurt whispered, "Close your eyes baby. I love you."

His heart content and broken at the same time, Blaine whispered back. "I love you too."

* * *

**_Not the End of their story, but this short ficlet is over because the Honeymoon is over… _****_ Sorry_****_ to end like this. Will begin posting the full college years story soon. I promise._**

* * *

**The first chapter of my next book is halfway done - (The college years) I don't want to share the title yet! I promise to post very soon. I know everyone wants to make sure that JR and Blaine are okay...**


	7. New Story

**My new story is posted. If you have read this one, the next one is a mini fiction called The Moon to My Sun.. The college years will happen in my newly started fiction, Trust in Our Love. This will be a full length fiction.. Look for it!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
